cambios
by paulitaperla
Summary: un poderoso divino ataca nova nizaa, pero eso solo va a ser el comienzo de algo mucho mas terrible para los combo niños.


Cambios

Azul miraba el gran mar que se extendía enfrente de ella con melancolía

_Yo puedo ocuparme__. Vamos a salir de aquí con vida_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como una de las últimas palabras que había escuchado de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Llovía levemente en la ancestral ciudad de nova Nizza pero eso no parecía molestarle a un chico de cabello puntiagudo y una chica rubia que estaban sentados sobre una de las rocas que conformaban las numerosas playas de la ciudad.

Los dos estaban cansados y hambrientos, habían pasado la última semana combatiendo a un divino que había prácticamente _destrozado _todo.

La mitad de los edificios estaban destruidos, los hospitales repletos y la gente estaba en un enorme caos.

**[Flashback]**

los cuatro combo niños estaban persiguiendo un divino en medio de la noche por los techos de nova Nizza, si no fuera una noche tan estrellada con una luna tan brillante le perderían el rastro a este divino.

Sus movimientos eran _ágiles como la sombra _y su poder _tan poderoso como la muerte_ o al menos el se describía así.

-cuando lo atrape lo voy a moler a golpes-

-mmm… Me parece que la ultima vez fue al revés paco- dijo serio sarcástico

-me agarro de sorpresa-

-la misma excusa de siempre- volvió a bromear serio

De pronto el divino tomo una sorpresiva curva y se metió dentro de una enorme fabrica.

Tres de los chico estaban por entrar por la ventana pero pilar los detuvo.

-chicos, me parece que es una trampa-

-pilar no seas miedosa-

-NO TENGO MIEDO PACO- grito pilar furiosa

-miedosa, miedosa, miedosa, miedosa…-

PAFFFFF

Pilar le había dado una cachetada a paco

-awwwww ¿de donde vino eso?- se quejo paco

Serio y azul se miraron entre ellos, la relación de paco y pilar había empeorado desde…bueno desde que paco tenía novia.

pilar entro sin decir una palabra mas, después la siguieron serio, azul y paco que todavía se lamentaba el golpe.

Hace unos días habían estado cazando un enorme divino que nunca podían derrotar.

Era un enorme monstruo de tres metro de alto. Su piel era escamosa y de un color negro. Tenía una extraña forma de reptil mezclado con alas de murciélago. Según azul, la bestia no aparecía en su _aparato raro para divinos _como le decía paco.

El mayor problema de ese divino era que solo atacaba de noche, entonces mientras los chicos se escapaban de sus casas sin que sus padres los vean hasta que iban al lugar del incidente y pilar se compraba un helado la acción ya había terminado, una solo vez lograron luchar derrotado al divino y quedaron todos casi en el hospital.

**[Fin de** **flashback]**

-fue mi culpa- dijo lastimosamente paco- pilar dijo que era una trampa y yo no le hice caso-

- no fue culpa de nadie- respondió azul

**[Continua ** **flashback]**

La fábrica era enorme, tenía una cantidad de pasillos impresionantes y puentes colgantes por arriba. Había unos extraños contenedores gigantes que nadie sabia para que sirvieran ni que tenían dentro.

De pronto el divino ataco por el aire escupiendo fuego sobre los combos niños.

Azul, paco, pilar y serio corrieron fuera del alcance de su enorme enemigo pero ellos habían logrado lo que el quería…que se separen

Los cuatro chicos corrieron por toda la fábrica escapando del divino

-¿alguien ve su tótem?- pregunto azul

-no¡- respondieron al unísono sus tres amigos

Mientras perseguía a paco. Serio logro llegar a una posición elevada gracias a un puente uno de los numerosos puentes colgantes que había en la fabrica. Desde arriba vio su tótem marcado en la espalda del divino si se lanzaba desde ahí podría llegar a tocarlo. Pero después vio que un enorme barandal en muy mal estado se balanceaba arriba de azul.

Sin dudarlo bajo del puente y fue corriendo hacia azul, con dificultad logro empujarla para que los dos quedaran lejos de la construcción de metal.

AWWWWWWWWWWW

-azul, ¿estas bien?-

-no, me parece que mi pie quedo abajo del barandal-

Y eso había pasado. Con dificultad logro sacar el pie pero las cosas no mejoraban. Al parecer el divino se canso de agitar a paco y pilar por los aires y reconoció a la presa más débil. Miro por un segundo a azul y empezó a avanzar con una velocidad endemoniada hacia ella.

-Azul tienes que moverte-

-no puedo me parece que me rompí algo - dijo azul con dolor

Lo demás fue un borrón en su mente. Recordaba el divino yendo hacia ella… pero algo lo hacia desviarse. Después la bestia se chocaba contra uno de los contenedores (que al final tenia gasolina). Su siguiente imagen fue una gran explosión lo que causo que el

techo de la fabrica se caiga. Recordó a serio diciéndole la frase que le retumbaba en la cabeza

_Yo puedo ocuparme. Vamos a salir de aca con vida_

No sabía como había logrado escapar de los restos de la fábrica pero no encontraba a serio ni pilar ni paco. Al no poder pararse con su tobillo roto tuvo que arrastrase sobre una de las rocas de una playa cercana.

Mas o menos veinte minutos después vio a paco saliendo de la zonda del desastre y se acercaba a ella apesumbrado.

-no encuentro ni a serio ni a pilar- dijo con un suspiro y se tiro a descansar cerca de azul.

Había sido una semana agotadora y terminaba trágicamente. No sabía si serio o pilar estaban vivos

**[ fin de** **flashback]**

Paco se agarro la cabeza. No podían tener tanta mala suerte, miro alrededor y vio a los servicios de rescate.

Ahora el y azul tenían que buscar una excusa para explicarle a sus padres porque estaban ellos dos en una fabrica abandonada a las cuatro de la mañana con un animal gigante mezcla de reptil y murciélago.

El sol empezó a mostrar sus primeros rayos de sol. Como una advertencia.

_Todo se estaba por poner mucho peor_

**Como que me quedaron muchos habia XD.**

**En mi opinión este texto me quedo muy repetitivo pero voy aprendiendo xD**


End file.
